


Gentle touch

by RenSweets



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: BRINIC, Because Dom/Brian needed a good couples name, Brian has magic fingers, Fed up Mia, M/M, Possible part two, Sex, Touching, Whine Vince, angry dom, this is pretty much porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 10:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12106374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenSweets/pseuds/RenSweets
Summary: “What is this shit Mia?” Dom says staring down at the ticket in his hand. It was pink, glittery and had what appeared to be hands rubbing a back. In bit black curvy letters it read 'gentle touch.'“It's a two day trial for a new massage parlor.”“I can see that, what I want to know is why you are giving this to me?” Dom growls out, he's fighting the need to rip the to bright shiny slip up into tiny pieces.“You need to relax and what better way to do that then go get a massage?”





	Gentle touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dark_Lady_eris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_Lady_eris/gifts).



> I DO NOT OWN FAST AND THE FURIOUS OR ITS CHARATERS.   
> I'M NOT THAT LUCKY. No beta. I apologize for any errors I missed while editing.

“Mia.” Vince hisses as he slides into the kitchen, Mia rolls her eyes at the man's hushed voice and how he wildly looks around the kitchen to make sure no one is around. “We have to fucking do something, Dom is getting unbearable and that's not something I thought I would ever say.” 

“It's not really that bad is it?” Mia asks then she chuckles when Vince points to the bruise forming on his cheek. “He hit you?” 

“About knocked my fucking head off.” Vince spits back. “He's so damn tense and pissy. Something has to be done.” 

Mia sighs as she turns back around to wash the dishes. She knew things where getting a bit wild at the shop, so busy and packed full her big brother was getting less time to relax. Dom loved being wrist deep in a motor, but as of late the team had spent so much time at the shop working on the over flow of cars Dom wasn't getting the break he desperately needed. 

“Look, I have something to give him in a bit. Hopefully it will help but everyone is going to have to pick up the slack while he's gone from the shop for the day.” 

*------*

“What is this shit Mia?” Dom says staring down at the ticket in his hand. It was pink, glittery and had what appeared to be hands rubbing a back. In bit black curvy letters it said gentle touch. 

“It's a two day trial for a new massage parlor.” 

“I can see that, what I want to know is why you are giving this to me?” Dom growls out, he's fighting the need to rip the to bright shiny slip up into tiny pieces. 

“You need to relax and what better way to do that then go get a massage?” 

Dom sneers he's ready to snap, scream and yell. All week with everyone telling him he needed to relax. Need to calm down a little. How he needed to sit down and have a beer, what everyone was failing to realize was the amount of work they had to do. There were ten car's already and a list a mile long. Dom whips his head up ready to toss the ticket back to Mia when he makes the mistake into looking her in the eyes. 

“You don't like them?” Mia is frowning, playing at the end of her hair and looking sadly at Dom. “I only wanted to do something nice.” 

Dom's stiff shoulders drop. “Thank you Mia.” He kisses her on the forehead as he pockets the gift. He didn't have it in him to upset his sister. 

“I set you up for an appointment at ten thirty, that gives you plenty of time to go home and shower before.” 

*------*

“That was smooth.” Vince says with a chuckle towards Mia as Dom leaves the shop to go shower before his massage. 

Mia shrugs with a laugh. “I don't know what you're talking about Vince.” 

Vince rolls his eyes. “Don't play all innocent and shit, you just used all that little sister fake sad shit to get Dom to cave and go to the parlor.” 

“Whatever do you mean Vince?” Mia asks innocently. 

Vince shakes his head and moves back towards his car. He didn't care if Mia had just used underhanded methods to get Dom to take the gift. All Vince was concerned about was he hoped Dom got some sexy woman to rub him down and help with his damn grumpiness. Vince really didn't want to take another fist to the face if Dom got to worked up again. 

He might literally lose his head if the bigger man kept that shit up. 

*-------*

Dom was trying to keep the scowl off his face. This place was not meant for him, the walls were to bright. The chairs to soft and plush. And the stink eyes he was getting from the women waiting from their appointment were pissing him off. It didn't help he was the only man waiting. The girl behind the counter had given him a wide eyed look when he said he had an appointment. He didn't understand why she was so shocked by this, what the hell was so crazy about the idea that the brunette behind the counter had stared for five minutes before signing him in and instructing him to sit. 

Now he was folded in a chair his arms crossed trying to ignore the dirty looks being tossed his way. Dom didn't know what set the women off but when he had been handed a sky blue slip with a room number on it the dirty looks had started. The only thing Dom could think was he had gotten the masseuse they wanted. Not like that was his fault, he wasn't in charge but if they were so riled up by it then he could only hope whomever his masseuse was she must be great with her hands. 

“Dom?” The women behind the desk call's his name making him glance up. She's holding a large plush towel in her hands. “The room is ready for you now.” With a tilt of her had she instructs Dom to follow. 

Behind the door to the back led down a hall with dozens of closed doors. Color coordinated and numbered. The desk clerk, Mary by the tag on her shirt pushes open a sky blue door and ushers him inside. The towel is placed on the massage table before the girl turned to face him. She still looked astonished to see him here and that was starting to piss him off. 

“Please remove all your clothing and place them in the closet. Lay flat on your stomach on the table once you are disrobed and place the towel across your waist. The masseuse will be with you in just a moment.” Once the instructions were out the girl quickly fled the room. 

With an annoyed sigh he did as he was told, but instead of placing his face down into the opening of the table he folds his arms over the hole and places his chin down against his arms. He wanted to see who was about to come through that door because there must be something amazing if the looks he was getting was anything to go by. 

He realizes why every woman in the shop was so angry as soon as the masseuse slides into the room. He keeps his face blank but inside he's having a bit of a fit, it was a man. Not that he was opposed to a guy, but damn it. It should have occurred to him the moment he saw how pink and accommodating this place was to women. Dom bet his fucking car that every damn massage therapist in this place was a man. 

Mia had fucking sent him to a place meant for women! 

Dom sized the guy up as he strolls forward. He doesn't looked shocked to see Dom, and that was refreshing, then again someone had already informed him a man was waiting to be rubbed down. Dom had to say though, he sure was beautiful. All long tanned limbs wrapped in loss white pants, the shirt he was wearing was impossibly tight also white and show cased a lean toned body under it. Those blonde curls and shocking blue eyes were a sight to behold.

Then the guy smiled, a blinding grin that made Dom want to smile in return. He fought the need though, because damn it he was annoyed. Why hadn't his sister looked this place up before she had sent him out. 

“You just figured out we cater to women didn't you?” Blondie says with a slight chuckle. 

“Don't know why I didn't realize it the moment I was getting strange looks for even walking in the door.”

Another light chuckle rings in the air. “They can be vicious those ladies.” 

Dom snorted. “I'm pretty sure the red head out there wanted to claw my eyes out.” The way that women had been looking at Dom was nothing short of murderous. The big man would say he didn't understand what the hype was about but that would be a lie. The man in front of him was every woman's wet dream. 

“Well, since there is a time limit on this I say we get started, unless of course you would like to get a refund and find a place that has women to get feel you up?”

Dom did chuckle then at the man's wording. “Oh no, I'm already naked and this was a gift from my sister, so feel away.” 

The smile turned almost teasing as the blonde looked him over with hungry eyes. Dom's brows twitched, shocked by the clear evidence of hunger in those blue eyes. The bigger man watched as the blonde moved towards a table and lit a candle and turned on some low key music Dom could only say was suppose to relax him. 

“I'm Brian, by the way. Please tell me if I do anything that makes you uncomfortable or causes you pain.” 

“Dom, and I will.” Not that he really thought pain would be a factor in this but he had a few spots on his back and around his shoulders that were tense. When he was instructed to relax and lay his arms at his side he placed his face down in the hole and closed his eyes. He heard the sound of a cap being popped open before warm oil was poured lightly over his back. The sensation was odd and not all that appealing to him but when long fingers dug into his lower spine and did a slow slide forward Dom barely bit off the groan. 

Dear lord he was puddy in the guys hands after only a few slow sweeps of those strong fingers digging into his skin working out the knots in his back. Brian had such talented fingers, slim but strong applying just the perfect amount of force behind he press into his skin. When those clever fingers found a particularity bad knot in between his shoulder blades Dom did moan. He couldn't stop the noise even if he wanted to. 

He almost apologized for the noise but the blonde chuckled above him and spread his hands away and kneeled those fingers into his shoulders. Those tanned hands slide down his left arm, greasing him up and working the tense muscles in his bicep, then his forearm. Dom didn't think it was possible but when Brian got to the palms of his hands and worked those magical fingers into Dom's callused palms and fingers Dom groaned again. 

“You work with your hands a lot.” Brian commented as he moved back to his shoulder, then to his neck and rubbed. Dom was already boneless, speechless even so he nodded slightly unable to form words. Brain treated his right arm as well as his left. Working out every knot he could find, rubbed and prodded his palm until Dom's hand uncurled and relaxed against the table. Brian moved back to his back, rolling the heels of his palms into his spine. His back popped and Dom huffed out a pleased sigh, Jesus someone gifted this kid with fingers of pure magic. 

Dom listened to Brian moved around the table, then once again warm oil was poured onto his skin. The scent was pineapple and mango if Dom had to guess, a pleasing fragrance but when the oil slide over his thigh he stiffed for a moment until those fingers worked deep into his skin. 

“Shit.” Dom purred out pressing his face deeper into the hole of the table. He wasn't sure if he was drooling but he thought he might if those fingers kept up what they were doing to his legs. Brian chuckled again at Dom's word, but when he applied more pressure just on the inside of his thigh Dom did stiffen. Not because of pain but because he was hard in seconds. 

He tried to ignore his raging hard on but those fingers sweeping almost lovingly over his skin was driving him fucking crazy. Then his feet, fuck his feet never in all his life had the thought it was possible but when those slim limbs pressed into the bottom of his over worked foot Dom got even harder. 

“Turn over please.” 

Dom froze, his eyes flying open. He really didn't think that would be such a great idea. This man worked at a shop that was meant for women, how the fuck was he going to react when he saw Dom standing hard and proud under his towel, because there was no way in hell that even the plushness of the clothe would hide it. 

Lips dipped low by his ear. “I know you're hard.” Brian whispered with a purr. “Turn over Dom.” 

Dom couldn't deny that lusty voice if he wanted to. He rolled holding the towel in place as he flipped onto his back. He glanced down and sure enough, his dick was standing straight up, throbbing with need. Brian paid it no mind, he poured some oil onto his chest and began messaging again. Each glide of those fingers over his chest and hip had Dom twitching, he knew it was probably awkward for the blonde but each time those hands slide down towards his towel he almost wished those smooth oil covered limbs would wrap around his cock. 

The bigger man closed his eyes to keep from watching Brian as those fingers worked him over, relaxing muscles Dom didn't even know was hurting. It didn't help those blue eyes were so intense that Dom was imagining that mouth around his cock. He was sure it was wrong to think of the man in such a way but damn it, he was sexually frustrated and those fingers were heaven against his skin. 

Dom was so far into his own head he didn't even realize when the towel vanished from his hips, but when something warm and wet engulfed his cock his hips bucked up and his fingers automatically wrapped their way around those blonde curls. 

The blonde sucked him down until the base of his cock was pressed against Brian's lips, he swallowed and swirled his tongue over the head of Dom's cock when he pulled off his cock. 

“Fuck.” Dom hissed out lifting his head and watching as the blonde slide back down his dick taking him deep and swallowing again. That tight throat contracting around him made him huff and moan. Dom's eyes fell to the swell of the blondes pants, he's eyes traveled up seeing the hungry look in those deep blue eyes. 

Dom wasn't one to take pleasure and not give in return, with one swift motion he easily grabbed Brian by his hips and pulled him onto the table till he was straddling Dom's chest. Brian moaned around Dom's cock and in the next moment the bigger man pulled those white pants down and worked them off Brian's legs until his pretty ass was in his face. 

Brian had beautiful skin and smelled of honey and the ocean with the tongue working his cock Dom leaned up on his elbows and pulled those cheeks apart and tasted that pretty pucker. Brian whined rolling his hips back as Dom's own tongue worked his way inside. The blue eye man bucked as he tossed his head back releasing Dom's cock with a pop. 

“Oh god.” That voice was so sweet and pretty Dom was spurred on and worked a finger inside beside his tongue and spread him open. “Shit.” Those tanned legs shook as Dom tasted him and worked another finger inside. He was opening beautifully around the thick fingers inside him, Brian's hips rocking back fucking himself on Dom's own clever fingers and tongue. 

“Please.” Brian moaned. Dom slammed his fingers deep, finding that sweet spot that had that plea turning into a needy moan. “Fuck me.” 

Dom did not see this happening when he came in, he wasn't complaining not by a long shot, but he made quick work of getting onto this knees when Brian crawled forward and swayed his hips in invitation. He worked the shirt over the blondes head and tossed it somewhere behind him, his fingers locking around those lean hips as his cock teased the winking hole in front of him. 

He teased that hole with the head of his cock before he reached forward snagging the oil of the end of the table. Two small pumps into his palm and Dom worked his hand over his own cock lubing it before he slammed forward seating himself deep inside those warm walls. 

Both men moaned, and only a small part of Dom hoped no one heard them but when Brian rocked forward pulling off his cock until only the tip was inside Dom pounded back forward. 

“Oh god, you're so big.” Brian praised as he rolled his hips back meeting each pound forward Dom sent his way. “So fucking big.” 

Dom growled his fingers locking lightly around that pretty throat and pulling the blonde up till his back was pressed against his chest. He didn't know this man, not even a little but the hand around Brian's throat made his walls tighten around Dom making him hiss. 

A hand wrapped lightly around Brian's throat and the other locked around the tanned hip Dom set and sharp fast pace. Pounding into the warm heat wrapped around him, loving the cries and moans that left the blondes throat. 

“Fuck me harder!” Brian cried out, leaning his head back and biting at Dom's chin. With a snarl Dom captured those pouty lips, sliding his tongue deep into the blondes mouth. The taste of them mingling together, Dom catching each pleased cry that left those pink lips. He jerked his hips harder, diving into those warms walls, slamming his cock deep to hit Brian's prostate with every other thrust of his hips. 

“You take me so well baby.” Dom purred out, biting at the lips under his. The hand around Brian's throat slide down, grasping the hard cock between Brian's legs. The blondes arms reached back wrapping his fingers around Dom's thick neck, holding on as Dom's pace picked up. 

“Please, oh Please.” Brian begged. “Gonna cum, gonna cum Dom.” 

Dom could feel his own release building, his hips rocking harder, slamming faster. His hand around Brian's cock stroking lightly. The fingers around his neck dug in deep as Brian cried out. 

“Fuck me, fuck me!” Brian screamed out. 

With a snarl Dom presses Brian into the massage table, grabbing hold of both his wrist and holding them behind the blondes back. He lifted one leg, laying his left foot flat against the table the hand around Brian's cock grabbed hold of the blondes hip once more. Each slam was deep, each thrust was answered with a needy moan and plea. 

“Oh shit!” Brian hissed out. “Please!” 

“Fucking cum!” Dom shouts slamming harder forward. “Cum on my cock alone baby.” 

Brian's back arched, his voice low and breathy as he moan's through his orgasm. His hot walls locking around Dom milked the orgasm right out of Dom. He grunted stilling as he released deep into the pretty blonde under him. Those tanned legs are shaking through an after shock as Dom slowly pulls out, he huffs as he seats himself on the table. 

Brian moan's as he crawls up and falls back into Dom's chest, only the bigger man's arms kept him from sliding off the table. 

“Well, that was unexpected.” Brian says with a chuckle. 

Dom gives a laugh of his own. “Don't do that often?” 

Brian snorts. “I'm gay, I work at a shop that is meant for women, I'm not getting my rocks off with my customers.”

“Oh?” Dom says pleased by this fact. “So I'm your first happy ending?” 

Brian gives a breathy laugh. “Don't get cocky, but yes.” 

Dom hums once again pleased by this. A light ping flutters through the room that as Brian crawling to his feet and putting his close back on. Dom frowns but does the same, the light alarm must have been the hint to the end of the session. As Dom slides on his shoes he noticed Brian stops right in front of him. With a raised brow Dom glances into those blue eyes. A card is placed in his hand as the blonde grins at him. 

“Give me a call yea? We can have a proper date and have another happy end after.” 

Dom glances down at the card in his hand and smiles at the phone number written on the back. Dom lifts his head and smiles in return, not missing how tense Brian is until Dom smiles his way. 

“Sure thing Bri.” Feeling more relaxed then ever Dom leans forward and kisses those pretty lips before throwing a goodbye over his shoulder and leaving the room. 

*--------*


End file.
